Dream So Big
by knightsprincess24
Summary: Horo and Ren watch an anime. What will happen. Why does Horo get scared. Based on a song. hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dreams so Big**_

_**By: Knight'sprincess24**_

Dedicated to the song Dream Big, in courtesy of Ryan Shupe and the rubberband. Many things will happen between two people no one would have suspected. Len and Trey are amazed on how their lives have turned out to be like. A few changes to many. Two best friends fall for one another in very unexpected ways. Their friends are in shock but support them greatly. Crappy summery, I know.

Horo's POV

Life, what is in store for me? Who will I love? I asks myself as he is lying on his bed listening to WARM98.5. A very good song comes on about life.

When you cry be sure to dry your eyes,

'Cause better days are sure to come.

_Good lesson for everyone to learn._ I was trying to listen to the song

When you smile be sure to smile wide,

Don't let them know they have won.

Ren should learn that lesson. That baka, if he smiled more, he'd probably look cuter. Wait I did **not** just say that did I. What if I love him? No, I hate him. We **always** fight. There is no way I love him. Plus we're both guys. How can I love him? I thought harshly. 

And when you walk, walk with pride,

And don't show the hurt inside,

Because the pain will soon be gone.

Renny walks in and yells at me to turn down my music. I listen to him and then soon blush for thinking of him in a wrong way. "What's your problem? Do I look cute to you or something?"

I got an evil idea in my head. "Maybe…" The blush was now gone.

"You faggot." Now who's the one blushing? _I can't believe he's seeing me blush_. Renny thinks. Then I start to laugh. He gets mad and storms out of my room. By the way, my sister and I are living in Renny's house.

And when you dream, dream big,

As big as the ocean blue.

Cause when you dream it might come true,

So when you dream, dream big

Maybe I do have a crush on him. Nothing is impossible, you know? I'm just scared. I've never loved a man before. Yet, Yoh andHao have been hitting it off and Renny hasn't rejected him.

Renny's POV

_What was I thinking when I blushed? I have no idea. He is such a jerk._ I think as Jun tells me my favorite anime show is on.

Horo obviously heard her because he comes barging into my room like it was his, asking me what my favorite show was. "Like I'd tell you, Aniu-baka."

"Please, Renny. I'll tell you mine."

"And I want to know, because why?"

"Because you do. Now tell me." He gives me a very cute puppy dog face.

I smile. "Fine. My favorite show is Yu Yu Hakusho."

"That's funny."

"What?"

"You've never smiled before and kept smiling after a second."

"Yes, well, your doggy face makes me feel happy… Uh, cause I know I'm not the only one that does that."

"Why have you not done that around you friends?"

"Because you give me nothing to use it on."

"Oh. Well, we're missing our favorite show."

"You like Yu Yu Hakusho, too?"

"Yep. Kurama loves Hiei; no doubt."

"Really? Well, I agree. They are the best yaoi couple in the world."

"Yep." He smiles, probably because he's not the only yaoi h&k fan. He's cute when he smiles. "Well let's watch the show."

"Yes."

30-minutes later

"That was exciting."

"Yes, well I have to get a shower. Care to join."

"Ren? Think about what you said."

"I know what I said and I mean it. It uses less water, that way."

"You must have been thinking a lot during the show."

"Yes. Well you know I hav-" I was cut off by none other than his mouth. It tasted of my favorite taste: hot sauce and chicken. Though it was not hot. I smiled into his kiss. I felt him licking my bottom lip. I let him enter my mouth with no hesitation. He searched my mouth thoroughly. A moan escapes my throat and I pull him closer to me. We hear the doorknob turning and break apart just as the door opens.

"It's time for dinner, Ren." Said Jun, then she turns to Horo, "and I was just going to get you, Horo. Guess you two watched the show together." _We did a bit more then that,_ I though quietly. "Why are you two so quiet?"

"No, reason. We'll be down in a minute." I speak nervously.

"'K." She left humming a simple tune.

"That was close."Horo says gladly.

I give him a sad look and than say, "Try to be more careful. Even if Yoh andHao are together; June tells me not to be like them." I smile sadly before continuing, "I love you too much to ever let you go. Not with out me wanting you to go." I gently touch his right cheek with my small, left hand.

He leans into the touch and puts his right hand over my left, "I love you too but never excepted it 'til now."

"I though so earlier today, when you were blushing."

"Well, we shouldn't contemplate on this topic. Let's go eat."

"A one tracked mind, eh?"

"No, I'll be thinking of you while I eat." Given a goofy smile that reminded me of Yoh. I gently pushed him out of my room.

Jun met us a the bottom of the steps, "That was more than a minute. But of course one minute is five minutes to you. Let's go eat, shall we?" And we walk to the dinner table where the food is waiting to be eaten and start to eat.

Horo's POV

I look at the crazy man sitting across from me. _Why did I have to say that to him? But that blush he gave me was cute.I kinda feel selfish keeping him all to myself. Oh well._ I notice I stop eating while i was thinking. "Horo, what's the matter?" He asks gentally.

"N-Nothing. I was just... You gonna eat that." I change the subject, while pointing to the potatoes on Ren's plate.

"I wasn't planning to so you can have them." He grabs my plate and carefully puts them on it. "Happy now."

"Much." I hear the door slam. Making me drop my plate on Ren. Ren quickly gets up. Red in the face. Anger coursing through his blood.

"What. Were. You. Thinking!" Grabbing his Kwan-Dou, he rushes after me. "I'm going to kill you! Get back here!"

I run past Pilika right into the door. Falling over and knocked out, Ren catches me. "Ren... kiss me." I jump into Ren's arms right as he swings his Kwan-Dou.

"Keep dreaming, Ainu-baka." He lifts me and takes me to my room. "Now, think before acting."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I decided to write another chapter for my reviewers and thank you to:

This is for helping me with the decision.

I don't own shaman king. Now on with the fic.

Where did you go, Snowboard

Since Ren threw Horo into his room, Horo hasn't been able to think. It has been 12 hours since he was told to think about what he has done, but what has he done? At time this wouldn't bother him even if he liked him so much. It must be really deep, this wound on his heart. Though it doesn't bleed it hurts.

He watches the clock strike 12 and feels like he needs to go figure out why but him being stupid can't remember why he forgot. Is he really that stupid? Guess so.

He walks to Ren's room, still trying to think of the stupid answer. He opens the door to see that there is no Ren in his bed at this current moment. So where would Ren have gone?

Horo looks up and down, high and low for his Renny-poo. There is no sign of him. Horo is starting to get scared. No, he's starting to worry. He goes to get his snowboard so he can look outside.

(A/N: is it getting scary, eerie, no well you cannot read on. Ren: She's kidding please read on if you like. A/N: awe! You're no fun. I don't like you or meat any more. Horo: you must love Ren. You must! You must! A/N: fine I do and now you can read. So sorry.) He sees no snowboard. What has happened to his precious snowboard? He is now flipping out and doesn't know what to do.

He gets snow boots and heads out. Little does he know, that close by are the things he is looking for.

Yes, we all know Horo to be stupid and not level headed but we must give him credit for figuring out that his snowboard is gone. Horo goes out in the snow and begins to walk through it. **Why does Ren have to live so far out in the snowy climate? **He didn't care about the cold he just didn't like to walk in the deep snow without his board.

He walks in his shorts all the way to where the forest starts. **Maybe Ren will be in the trees. No, Ren's too short to clime trees and has too short of arm to fit them around the tree. Maybe in the snow. Yeah he's in the tall snow. **Horo searches the snow and finally sees footprints and one large line that he thinks came from his snowboard.

He follows the large line that leads to a river. He looks up and looks around. He notices he went way too far into the forest. He never knew there was a river in the forest. Then he thought if the footprints lead here then… **Ren I'm going to kill you!** He turns around to look at the river's bank and saw another pair of tracks. **Oh. Never mind I found the tracks. **He follows these tracks to a bridge and crosses it. The tracks lead to a tree. **Wow! Ren did clime a tree.**

Horo looks up at the tree and only sees a snowboard. **Oh, my snowboard!** He climes the tree and looks at the snowboard. **Hey! This isn't _my_ snowboard. **Horo looks at what the black and red punk board says:

Horo,

This _is_ your board and this is what I did to it.

You know I like you and you know that nothing will change between us if it can be helped. I just wanted to give you this as a before present. I hope you like it and if you do come back to the house and get some rest. Read the bottom of this board to see what to do but only if you like the board. If you don't like the board have fun trying to get back to the house.

With love,

Tao Ren

Horo looks on the bottom of the board meaning that he likes the board. The board says:

P.S. Turn the board over to get directions.

He did as the board says and makes it back to the house by the time the clock strikes 4, which means he's been out of bed looking for Ren and his snowboard for four flipping hours. **Man, am I beat.** He wasn't even in the house for ten minutes when Ren found him. Once Ren fully got to Horo's door, which Horo was in his room trying to sleep, he closed and locked the door. "Good morning, Horo. Have a fun trip?" Ren asks.

"It was a blast." Horo dully states. His heads is planted in the pillow and he doesn't want to look up. He's too tired. "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing. Maybe just you." He answers with a straight face. He quietly pads over opposite to where Horo lays and just stands there.

Horo turns his head to see Ren but is tired to give Ren the perfect reaction. "Why would you want me?"

"Cause I love you."

"Oh so you like me like that. Well, can I sleep right now?"

"No." The bed barely moved when Ren got on the bed. "I want you now."

"Wha-" When Horo lifted his head and gave Ren the reaction that he wanted, Ren covered his mouth with his and Horo's eyes jumped open and finally he realizes what Ren meant. His eyes close and he pushes Ren's mouth in anticipation. Ren lays him down slowly and attacks his mouth more and fast. He licks Horo's lips wanting an entrance and he got it.

Ren glides his tongue over Horo's as Horo moans and fights Ren's tongue for dominance. He won't let Ren beat him in this battle. Ren starts to unzip Horo's jacket and gently takes it off. He discards it at the end of the bed. He sticks his hands under Horo's jacket and started to massage Horo's stomach. They break the kiss. Horo lost in the match right after Ren took off his jacket. Ren starts to startle Horo and finds out his weakness is the neck.

Ren kisses, licks and nips at Horo's neck. There is a loud moan coming from Horo making Ren only do it harder. "Ren…" Horo moans out his name. Then he sits up gently. Ren almost protest but he also almost bit down too hard, hard enough to draw blood. He pulls away and looks at Horo. "How can you love me so much as to do this? I am so mean to you."

Ren looks at him with a sad stare. "The reason is because you can think of such good ideas, you have such brilliant hair, and you are so hyper all the time it drives me crazy. I wouldn't be complete without you." He bores his eyes deep into Horo's. "You're thinking about not accepting us as a couple, aren't you." Ren hugs Horo's head with a tight embrace. "We'll be fine and we'll even tell Pilika and Jun in the morning." He feels Horo flinch. "Or we can wait a little while."

Horo looks up from the embrace. He takes Ren's head in his hands. "I'd like that. Let's tell them in the morning." Horo kisses Ren softly and starts their battle again.

Ren pulls off his own shirt. (The red one he wore in the competitions) He soon discards it next to Horo's jacket. He lays Horo back down on the bed and startles him again. This time he breaks the kiss and takes Horo's jacket off then kisses him some more.

He massages him chest and stomach while making a trail of kisses, after winning the battle again, all the way past his jaw and to his ear. He stops the kisses to whisper in his ear. "I'll stop now because you seem tired and we both need sleep." He could feel Horo frown even if it was dark except for the small light coming through Horo's window. "Don't worry, I'll stay with you." He climes off of Horo and turns to go to sleep.

Ren feels Horo move gently as he turns towards Ren. Horo drapes an arm around Ren. He pulls Ren closer. "I love you, my lovely Ren." He closes his eyes, tight.

Ren snuggles deeper into the embrace. "I love you, too, my snow bunny." Horo smiled and kisses Ren on his cheek. "Don't let me forget that I owe you a kiss now. I also must finish this tomorrow."

"Yes, sir." After Horo finished his sentence, all that was heard was soft breathing and a couple snoring.

Knightsprincess24: So what do you think? I hope you like it.

Horo and Ren: we do not snore.

Kp24: yeah right. Tell me that when they find a medicine for no snoring.

Ren: hmph.

Horo: you made him mad. (rubs Ren softly on his head.)

Hiei: you're so stupid.

Kp24: HIEI!

Hiei: yikes. She's here I forgot.

Kp24: aww. You're no fun.

Horo: someone likes Hiei a little too much.

Kurama: that would be me.

Kp24: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT"S KUARMA!

Hiei: see she likes Kurama more. (sees Kp24 about to jump Kurama) Get off my kitsune now!

Kp24: get to your own show.

Hiei: they cancelled it remember.

Kp24: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I forgot about that.

Kurama: sorry about this. Please read and review. Thank you and good bye.


End file.
